The Voices
by Katty Thomas
Summary: It started with a mistake, one that was never suppose to happen. It set off a chain reaction and as the fog gets thicker no one can help Rockclan. But as Fangkit starts listening the voices start becoming clearer.
1. Prologue: The First Mistake

Prologue: The First Mistake

Pale brown fur skimmed through the tall grass that camouflaged her pelt nicely. The night sky was hidden from her view but the moonlight still poured over the dirt under her paws. A few leaps behind her laid the camp and ahead were miles of moorland.

Suddenly, a gust of harsh wind ruffled her fur and her swollen belly began to weigh her down. Weaselpelt came to a slow stop as she entered a small rock-shrouded clearing. With one last huff of breath, she leaped up on to a rock. Despite the cold she enjoyed the night air that sent a shiver of her, at least momentarily, freedom. The queen gazed up at the sky taking in the beauty, and as she did so, a flash of light shot across the sky. The falling star captivated her as it looked as if it fell straight to the earth. The Rockclan cat closed her eyes and imagined it was one of her ancestors from Starclan.

Suddenly, a rustle of movement broke her out of her trance and she leaped instinctively to the ground. Hidden in a shadow she crept along then rock. Whatever, or whoever, made the noise was still hidden deep in the tall grass. She stuck her nose out a little further and quietly crept forward. Yet when she reached the edge of the small clearing a familiar scent was wafted towards her. Horror stricken she froze. Then she realized there was another scent mixed in with the it.  
Blood.

Weaselpelt raced forward but as soon as she entered the thick undergrowth the scent became diluted. In frustration the she-cat searched further. But soon she became lost and confused. She shook her head trying to think straight but a ripple of pain coursed through her. Her legs crippled underneath her. The queen rolled over on to her side as she became aware that her kits where coming. Another rush of pain caused her to rip her claws into the earth. Her eyes squinted in concentration and she bared her long teeth. The pain was already so great that she wanted to give up and just lay there. But then she could feel it, squirming to get out; her kit.

Her eyes blinked open and she felt the sudden love of a queen for a kit and she pushed harder. When her claws began permanently attached to the ground she felt the ripple of movement pass through her. Weaselpelt lifted her head and saw him, a beautiful, large black kit. The she-cat picked him up by his scruff and set him near her stomach before another one came. This was less painful, one, because she knew what to expect, and two he was so much smaller. A bundle of grey came out squealing. Purring in amusement she set him next to his brother. The next was also a tom, looking a lot like her with his cinnamon pelt. Then came a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a pelt that matched her father's perfectly. She waited for more pain but knew it was over. The queen began to lick her kits as she thought of names. Her eyes crossed over to the large black tom, "Crowkit." She spoke fondly before turning to the grey tom, "And you will be Dewkit," she spoke giving him another lick. The she-cat stared at the cinnamon kit for a second, pondering a name, then it came to her, "Rowankit." She purred his name before she looked up and let out a retched scream.  
Fangs glimmered in the dark and green eyes shone brightly. Whatever the creature was she couldn't tell, his smell was covered by the scent of mud. The dark creature leaped at her. She immediately went to protect her kits but he knocked her away. Then she saw one kit waddling away in confusion and she saw the helplessness in the kits movement and she tried to get to the dark kit but the creature pinned her down. They rolled around snapping and biting at each other. Yet the queen was still exhausted after her labor and the dark-pelted animal -which she finally distinguished as a cat- overpowered her. He bit down on her neck and blood poured out of her wound. The cat turned away from and shouldered over to her kits.

Alerted, she struggled to get up but with no luck. She closed her eyes and waited for death to come. Yet as she felt herself slip away pelt brushed against hers. Weaselpelt blinked open her eyes as she spotted the dark tortoiseshell she-cat, the one she had not gotten to name. Her eyes were already open as if all the noise had intrigued her so much she couldn't wait, she shuddered at the images she might have seen. But worse she realized that when the cat had leapt at her his claw had caught her eye. Weaselpelt gasped before common sense came over her. She could no longer protect her. With all of the little bit of strength she had left she maneuvered her body so she could pick the kit up by the scruff and shove her into the bushes. Then as nausea took over Weaselpelt she felt herself slipping away from her body and the last thing she saw was that one eye reflecting off light from in the tall grass and Weaselpelt whispered her last words, "Good bye Fangkit."


	2. Effects

"Aaaaaargh!"

Fangkit's eyes fluttered opened as the scream erupted camp. To her right flank lay Webkit, who could practically sleep through a thunderstorm, still with his eyes closed and his tail wrapped around his muzzle. Whitekit was still nuzzled up close to her mother, Brighteyes, but an annoyed groan escaped her as the scream sounded again and Brighteyes shifted in her sleep. On the other side of the nursery, where Mousestalker and her kits usually slept, was empty.

Another scream had Fangkit's curiosity piqued and she scrambled out of the den. Outside Mousestalker sunned on a rock that bordered the small stream while her kits, Whiskerkit, and Wolfkit, pretended to attack a rouge, who was the unfortunate Whiskerkit. Peering around a branch that hung over the nursery she spotted Bluepaw sprawled out in the medicine clearing.  
"Oh be quiet Bluepaw before the whole clan thinks foxes have invaded." It was Tanglefoot, Rockclan's medicine cat.  
"Foxes!" Wolfkit piped, overhearing the medicine cat's words, "I'm gonna catch a fox one day!"  
"Not a chance, you're too tiny." Whisperkit squeaked.  
"Oh really..." He said before leaping at his sister. Fangkit debated whether to go over and play with the younger kits, but shrugged, deciding she wanted to see what was up with Bluepaw.  
The medicine cat clearing was nestled between the outermost wall of the camp and a small waterfall that created a little pool with moss covered rock around it.  
She padded over to where Tanglefoot was working on Bluepaw when she noticed Gingerpaw at her side.  
"Gingerpaw, what happened?" She questioned her former den mate. Gingerpaw walked away from the noisy waterfall and closer to Fangkit.  
"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you over that waterfall. I don't know how Tanglefoot sleeps at night." Fangkit let out an amused purr.  
"I said, what happened to Bluepaw?"  
"Oh, she broke her leg." She said with a bored tone before whispering more excitedly, "And Tanglefoot says she might not be able to become a warrior for a while."  
"Oh that's too bad. I know she will..." But she was broken off by Tanglefoot who noticed the disappearance of his apprentice.  
"Gingerpaw, are you going to stand there gossiping all day? I need some comfrey for Bluepaw's leg, but we ran out. Can you go out and fetch some?" He said before giving his full attention back to the apprentice.  
"Yes Tanglefoot!" Gingerpaw hollered back. She turned back to Fangkit, wished her goodbye, then leaped across the small stream and headed to the southern exit leading down to the river at the edge of Rockclan's territory. Fangkit longed to be able to go out with Gingerpaw but knew that kits weren't allowed to go out of camp. But she still held on to the hope that it would not be long now, Gingerpaw was only a moon older then her.  
She looked sadly at Bluepaw as she overheard Tanglefoot telling her the news. Fangkit was ready for an outrage from her but Bluepaw stayed quiet as her eyes became glossy. Fangkit walked back under the shade part of the nursery provided and laid down.

The sun was in mid sky and the dawn patrol was just coming back with a mouth full of fish. Greeneye, the deputy, shouldered threw the sheltered tunnel at the top of the ledge leading into camp. Following was Cinderwillow, Blackpool, Dashpelt, and Sunspark with her apprentice Mottlepaw. They began to bound down the ledge as it slopes down. Fangkit becomes captivated at her father's, Dashpelt, movement. His dark tortoise shell pelt matches hers perfectly, yet his long, skinny body would never compare with her large, heavy shape. Though she takes pride in it, for as she is told it matches her mother's perfectly, right down to the muscular long legs. She has tried many times to picture her mother, cinnamon pelted she-cat with deep, creamy ember eyes, and could tower over anyone with the exception of Roughstar. She sighed, remembering the last part of her description, beautiful.  
Across the stream she watched her father carry a piece of prey to the fresh kill pile placed behind the elders den. Then he picked up a nice shrew for himself. He turned around and for a split second their eyes met. His greenish-yellow eyes burned with embarrassment before he turned around to eat in front of the warriors den. She missed her father, no that couldn't be true because he had never given her a chance to know him. After her mother died he didn't bother with Fangkit. He wanted nothing to do with her. Depressed, Fangkit sat her head back on her paws.  
"No, this can't be right! She has trained harder than any cat! Sure there is more you can do for!" The outburst brought Fangkit out of her daydream and she looked over to the medicine cat clearing where Mottlepaw sat speaking harshly to Tanglefoot about her sister.  
"No Mottlepaw, everything is alright. It will heal in a couple of moons." Spoke Bluepaw, calming her sister. Mottlepaw looked back at her sister with mournful eyes.  
"But I thought we would be made warriors together; Otterpaw, me and you." Mottlepaw said with a squeak in her voice. Bluepaw was about to respond but Fangkit was distracted as a weight suddenly plopped on to her back.  
"Gotcha!" It was Wolfkit. Fangkit easily slid him off her back and turned to face him with her teeth bared, suddenly eager to use her energy on a game. He growled back at her eager now.  
"Get out of our territory you mangy fox! This land belongs to Rockclan!" Behind Wolfkit came tumbling brother, Whiskerkit and sister, Whisperkit.  
"Never." Fangkit sneered. She was sprang forward and batted Wolfkit with her paws. He reared up, meeting her height and met her with a blow. Behind her Whisperkit leaped onto her back and Whiskerkit (who is quite larger than his sibling's) nudged Fangkit which finally sent her tumbling over awkwardly.  
"Victory is ours!" Woflkit cheered and his siblings joining in.  
"Oh hush now, I swear you are the loudest kits in Rockclan." Mousestalker scoffed behind them. Still her eyes shown with love.  
"Now come on, let's get you something from the fresh kill pile." She purred walking over to the slimmest part in the stream so her kits could cross.  
Behind Fangkit, Brighteyes, her adoptive mother, and her kits Whitekit and Webkit were just walking out of the nursery, no doubt woken up by Wolfkit and his little followers.  
"Momma I'm hungry." Wails Whitekit, looking up at her mother with a pouty face. Brighteyes had already got nestled down in a nice patch of sunlight and groaned.  
"Well your old enough... the dawn patrol just came back, go get some fresh kill. And take Fangkit with you." She said noticing her for the first time.  
Fangkit sighed. There was nothing wrong with Brighteyes, she was a nice mother, treating her fairly, but never with the fondness of a mother looking after her kit as she often seen Mousestalker do. The real problem was Whitekit and her little follower Webkit. Webkit didn't talk much, and his movement was always based off of. But Whitekit would never disobey her. So with one harsh glance towards Fangkit, Whitekit and her brother began sauntering towards the stepping stones. But halfway there Whitekit stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Well aren't you coming?" she questioned.  
Dropping her head in embarrassment, she followed them. Right around the bend of ledge that partly hid the medicine den was the stepping stones that crossed over to the other side of camp. The stream leading from the small waterfall is thin enough for Fangkit to cross in one leap, but her legs are much longer than other kits. Yet the stream widens before it drops down in a large waterfall.  
The smooth river stones felt soft under her dark paws, but she barely touched them as she bounded after Whitekit and Webkit. Then, towering over them, padded up Roughstar. A dark stripe ran along his back and up to his forehead, his ears where large, and brown pelt shone after a nice tongue bath. His pale green eyes stared down at the kits. Webkit let out a slight gasp, but Whitekit stood with her chin high. However, Roughstar just nodded, and walked past him. Ahead of them, next to the freshkill pile, lay Whiskerkit, Whisperkit, and Wolfkit, with there mother a no more than a tail length away chattering with Poppynose. Whisperkit leaned into Whiskerkit and whispered, "I wonder what it's like to be related to the leader!" She spoke, exasperating the 'leader' part. Fangkit stood taller, proud, knowing they were talking about her. But she stopped when Whitekit turned around and gave her a harsh glare.  
"Come on." She practically growled to her brother, who flowered. Like always, the minute they were out of Mousestalker' sight, she turned evil again. Although, lately Mousestalker has been a little less observant and Whitekit doesn't try much to hide her dislike for Fangkit.  
Sighing, Fangkit picked a sparrow from the fresh kill pile and sat next to Whisperkit, who greeted her nicely. Her and her brothers all chatted excitedly about becoming apprentices and even tried to welcome her into the conversation but failed. She was too busy staring out into space thinking about her father. After finishing her sparrow she laid her head on her paws. Something was missing. In the midst of a busy clan her life was well boring. Maybe it was just because she was a kit but she felt as if she had no hope. She couldn't even hope of becoming a warrior one day. What would one warrior do? Fangkit would make no difference. Moons from now when she is gone and dead no one will remember her. So what's the point?


	3. Of Monsters

"All cats of Rockclan gather here below the clan branch to listen to the words I have to say."  
The familiar call rang through Fangkit's ears and she shot up in a start. In her movement her tail fluttered over Whitekit's nose; that let out a groan of protest while batting it away. Rolling her eyes she sauntered out of the nursery, not waiting for them. Mousefur and her kits were outside, still teeming with energy as Wolfkit and his sister pretend to chase out Whiskerkit, the intruder, out of camp. Behind her paw steps approach and Whitekit gives her an annoyed shove.  
"Move, you're so big you block up the whole entrance." Whitekit squeals.

Fangkit ignored her and lets Brighteyes lead with her two kits at her flank. Staring at them makes her wish she had met her mother. But sadly, she was killed by a fox after giving birth to her. Her mother had snuck out of camp that night, not expecting to give birth then. However, somehow Fangkit managed to escape the attack and was found by a hunting patrol down by the stream that runs through the moorland. She didn't remember much but wished she did. After that her father, Dashpelt, ignored her. He wanted nothing to do with her. And that bothered her most of all.  
Fangkit suddenly noticed that she had walked mindlessly to the other side of camp where the clan branch hung over the leaders den that is nestled under a broken tree and heather. Perching himself on top of the branch was Roughstar himself.  
"Today it is time to make two new apprentices, Mottlepaw and Otterpaw." He summoned the two apprentices who left there sisters side. Mottlepaw turned around and looked mournfully at Bluepaw but she gave one encouraging nod for her to continue.  
"I, Roughstar, leader of Rockclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Otterpaw, Mottlepaw? Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Otterpaw looked up at the leader towering over him and responded firmly, "I do." Roughstar turned to Mottlepaw, "I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Otterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Otterbelly. Starclan honors your forethought and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Rockclan." Roughstar bent down and rested his muzzle on Otterbelly's head and he licked his shoulder in return before he moved on to Mottlepaw.  
"Mottlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mottlefeather. Starclan honors your honesty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Rockclan." And again he rested his tan muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder. The minute he pulled away Bluepaw began chanting, "Otterbelly, Mottlefeather," and quickly the rest of the clan joined in including Fangkit. "Tonight, Mottlefeather and Otterbelly will sit their vigil of silence guarding the camp." Shouted Roughstar as the clan quieted down.  
As he leapt down from the clan branch Webkit began yapping excitedly, "I can't wait till I become a warrior! I will be the best hunter in the clan!" Then of course Whitekit had to include something nasty about Fangkit in the conversation.  
"Well just make sure you keep quite a distance from Fangkit. She would scare all the prey away with her face." She taunted, sending a glare towards her.  
There was nothing she could say in response. And honestly, sometimes she forgot about her face. Torn, scarred from the fox's claws, and leaving one eye blind; it was the most pitiful, and ugliest thing that would never be desired. She ducked her head away from Whitekit and let her shoulder past her. She heard a low hiss beside her and looked up to see Wolfkit, "Oh, forget her. She would probably be to clumsy to even catch a mouse that flew right under her nose." Still distraught, Fangkit nodded at him, though he couldn't see since he was already heading for the nursery. And as Fangpaw turned to follow him she bumped straight into Foxpaw.  
"Watch where you're going there!" She purred. The frown washed across her face. Foxpaw was Gingerpaw's sister, and one of her best friends.  
"Sorry. You know I barely ever see you anymore! Ever since you became an apprentice you have always been so busy." Fangkit responded.  
"Well maybe if you kept you eyes of the ground you might see me more often. What's the matter?" She questioned, her tone getting more serious.  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's silly really, just Whitekit's teasing." She whimpered.  
"Is that snowball still bothering you? Well you just ignore her and all she'll be doing is biting her own neck." Foxpaw commented in her usual joking tone.

Fangkit's whisker's twitched with amusement, feeling comforted by her old friend.  
"Well I'm tired! I'm gonna go to sleep." She said as a yawn escaped her.  
"Now your turning as lazy as an elder!" Fangkit purred, hiding her disappoint meant that they couldn't play or talk some more. And as Foxpaw walked away she looked over her shoulder, "Oh, just wait till you start training! You'll be able to sleep for a moon," she hollered before entering the apprentice den.  
Fangkit felt better after her talk with Foxpaw, but somehow Whitekit's words still crept in her head. It was silly really; Wolfkit and Foxpaw tried to comfort her but she saw it in Foxpaw's eyes and probably's Wolfkit's too, if she had been looking. They both knew that she was ugly. She turned and walked over to a small pool blocked off from the regular flow of the stream by a couple of stones A faint glow from the setting sun reflected her face back at her. It was dark with mottled spots and one large pink scare running down her one eye. She imagined Foxpaw next to her; her beautiful, sleek ginger fur, with faint tabby marks, and her fluffy tail were all perfection. Angrily, Fangkit erupted the water with her paw. When it calmed back down what she saw scared her. In her reflection was a dark cat with brown and black spots with scars that look like from years of battle and long teeth that look like fangs. She relaxed her fur, realizing it was her reflection. She stepped back from the water with fear shown on her face. The sun was gone from the sky and only left a few streaks of light in the sky. Most cats had retreated to their dens except for Otterbelly and Mottlefeather who were faced away from her. She was alone, thank Starclan.  
"Fangkit?" Or maybe she wasn't.

She looked up to see Wolfkit on the other side of the stream. And his face was worse than hers had been. He had seen; he had seen her, the monster inside her. Not her, just a mishap, a mistake. But maybe, she thought, it was her answer. She felt so useless before and considered the fox attack a curse. But maybe, it might save her now.


	4. Fangs and Claws

The water fell over the ledge, making no sound as it fell through the air, and only did when it hit the water below. Fangkit shut her eyes and imagined she was like the water; flying, with no stone underneath her paws and nothing below her. A gust of wind made her imagination seem real, until she opened her eyes. She was hidden in the shadow of the boulder next to the water stream, and right before it crash down to the pool below.  
It had been a whole moon since she had seen her true self in the water; a whole moon since she made the decision. She had seen her face before and just thought of it as ugly, but now… it was scary. Whitekit always thought that she was weak and unimportant. She even heard the elders gossip about how she may not become a (good) warrior because of her blind eye. And she even had given up hope. But somewhere inside her was a terrifying, fearless, warrior. So she let Whitekit tease her, it would be more humiliating when she became the most feared cat to all enemies. However, she had one more idea in mind; secrecy. Act weak and when your opponent thinks you're no problem you come out strong. But sadly this time her opponent was Whitekit.  
On the other side of camp, slightly hidden by the other camp exit, Mottlefeather was encouraging Bluepaw to do her stretches. Despite how well Bluepaw seemed to have taken the news a moon ago now she seemed depressed. Gingerpaw would always tell Fangkit about how Bluepaw wouldn't eat and sometimes not even left the medicine cat's den till Tanglefoot annoyed her enough that she had to escape. Fangkit felt bad for her. She had always liked the grey she-cat. Back when her brother and sister were still apprentices, she was always the nice one. She never looked down on us like we were useless; instead she would even teach Foxpaw and her some battle moves which Foxpaw concentrated on and practice eagerly. However now Foxpaw's mentor, Shrewheart, worked her all throughout the day and never seemed to give her a moment's rest. And when she did Foxpaw immediately crashed into the apprentices den. Fangkit herself was on her way to becoming an apprentice and maybe then she and Foxpaw could practice battle moves again. Of course Rockclan doesn't have any boarding clans, there is plenty of loners and rouges who live right outside the border and are always causing trouble.  
Fangkit sighed; when she became an apprentice and was able to leave camp she would just have to snarl at them and they would run away in fear. She was already growing fast and was starting to tower over Whiskerkit. Their heights where the exact same but Fangkit was slimmer then the bushy tom. Her long claws and teeth just added to her intimidating features which she took much pleasure in. However, even though Whitekit has tried to pick a few fights with her Fangkit avoided them. Make her think she is weak, then later on, after their apprenticeship, she can be ready for any fight.  
The dark she-cat lifted her head and looked over the cliff. Brighteyes always warned them to stay away from the ledge since we could easily topple over. And honestly it wasn't that easy since a boulder blocked the slim part in between the waterfall and the edge of the camp wall. But when she was younger she found a small slot where she could slide through. And honestly, this was the only view she got of anything beyond the camp. It was a magnificent view with the wide river below and the woods beyond that. She couldn't hear anything above the crash of the waterfall so when a loud screeching noise sounded from the woods she nearly jumped out of her skin. Then she realized what it was, a screamer. Brighteyes had told her about it before, but inside camp it was so much quieter she wondered how cats who sometimes hunted down there could stand the racket. The screamer sounded a few more times before it annoyed Fangkit and she slipped back through the gap.  
"Hah!" Something pounced on to her back and Fangkit immediately recognize the yell of Whitekit.

She had finally pushed her into a fight and well Fangkit would give her one. She rolled of onto her back, flipping Whitekit off. She hopped up and leaped, landing on her shoulders as Bluepaw had once taught her. After that it became a confusion of two tumbling kits. Whitekit had a lot of wit and could use her paws powerfully, but Fangkit had the advantage in size, and strength. She tried confusing Whitekit by attacking on one side before quickly leaping away from her counter attack and blowing one on her other side. It helped keeping Whitekit away from her blind spot (which she was obviously trying to use towards her advantage) and tiring her out with all her pointless blows. And by the end Fangkit was having a lot of fun watching the confused Whitekit. Till…  
"Fangkit! What in Starclan's name are you doing!" Yelled Mousestalker. The bulky queen strutted over to them keeping her eyes on Fangkit.  
"You are just kits! Not even apprentices fight that toughly. You guys seemed as if you were in a battle with your enemies not playing with your clan mates." She scolded.  
"I'm sorry Mousestalker, I pounced on her, wanting to play and she attacked me back. I tried to get away but she wouldn't stop." Whitekit whined. Fangkit turned towards her and gave a nasty hiss, but of course Mousestalker caught her.  
"Fangkit! Keep that to yourself! Now Whitekit you better go off to Tanglefoot and get those wounds cleaned up. And Fangkit you come with me." Fangkit suddenly noticed they had an audience. Wolfkit and his brother Whiskerkit Were standing close to the nursery watching her while Webkit cowered in the corner. Whitekit limped off to the medicine cat's den and only then did Fangkit realize her wounds. Her ear was badly bleeding and she had an ugly bite on her left leg. She shrank away, realizing she had caused those. But she was only a kit and those were the kinds of wounds she seen on warriors. Could she really be right about herself? Was she a monster?  
No, she was a warrior, or soon to be warrior, and a very powerful one. And there is nothing wrong with that. She stood up taller and followed Mousefur to the stepping stones and towards Brighteyes who sharing a piece of fresh kill with her brother, Lionsmoke. Fangkit looked at the well known, fierce tom. He had long ginger fur that became thick around his neck. Brighteyes and Sunspark, her sister, use to grumble about how Lionsmoke was always such a complainer and a flare of fire that one bad mood could set him off on a rampage. Fangkit always found it funny though Whitekit would make fun of her for that too.  
"Mousefur what is it?" Brighteyes said, looking up from her fish.  
"I caught Fangkit and Whitekit fighting. Whitekit is now with Tanglefoot because her wounds were so bad." Mousefur said sternly.  
"Wow! You really did that much damage. And I thought you looked bad." Spoke Lionsmoke looking at Fangkit. She felt proud that the warrior admired her and she also became reminded of where Foxpaw got her humor, her father. All though she honestly hadn't felt much pain till he said something. And now she felt the scratches all over her body. None large like Whitekits but they still hurt pretty badly. However, she wasn't about to whine after Lionsmoke just said that.  
Brighteyes glared at Lionsmoke, who didn't seem bothered by it, before returning her gaze to Mousestalker, "Well I'm sure it was just careless fun, they probably just go carried away."  
"Not the way they were fighting. It looked as if they were enemies, not clan mates." Mousestalker growled.

Brighteyes sighed, removing her gaze from Mousestalker to the ground. She stared at the stone for a while before looking at Fangkit and back to Mousestalker.  
"Well what do you want me to do about it? Brigheyes finally spoke.

Mousestalker seemed shocked at her response and responded baffled, "Well what do you think? Punish them of course! Or do you not know what that is? No wonder Whitekit and Webkit are so spoiled."

Lionsmoke quickly reacted, his pelt bristling and it even hurt Fangkit. Yes, maybe Whitekit was spoiled but Webkit, was a good cat. Yes he was gullible and impressionable, but underneath it all Fangkit found herself believing that he was truly a good cat.  
"How dare you say that about her kits! What right do you have? If she is going punish her kits, then that is up to her!" Lionsmoke screamed at Mousestalker, bolting up. Brighteyes was about to stop them but they were already bother too riled up.  
"Not if it effects the whole clan! What kind of clan would we be if our kits fought each other like this!" She said, referring to Fangkit. She shrunk away, not wanting to become part of the argument, which she hoped would end quickly. Blackpool and Sedgetail were already staring at the bristling cats. Luckily, Roughstar spotted it too.  
"ENOUGH! Mousestalker, Lionsmoke, what is going on here?" Roughstar spoke harshly as he approached. Brighteyes gently placed her tail on her brother's shoulder, warning him, and allowing Mousestalker to speak.  
"I caught Fangkit and Whitekit fighting and Whitekit is now in the medicine cat's den." She responded.  
"And is that worth an argument? Clan mates do not fight among themselves. And that goes for you and Lionsmoke also. Fangkit looks pretty beaten up to. Brigheyes take her to the medicine cat's den also then you may decide of a punishment for them. And Fangkit, save your fighting skills for your enemies." He spoke, breaking up the argument and walking back to where he was also eating with his mate, Darkspots. Lionsmoke sighed, then laid back down and as Brighteyes hustled her over to Tanglefoot's den he gave her a slight nod.

After Fangkit's wounds were cleaned up Brighteyes talked to Whitekit and he separately. She mainly scolded her about keeping her claws sheathed and adding that she should keep clear of Whitekit for a while. Brighteyes didn't really punish them and Fangkit was grateful for that.  
That night Whitekit slept curled up next to her mother and laid her muzzle on Brighteye's neck. Webkit pushed himself up closely to Whitekit, as usual, but for some odd reason, that bothered her.


	5. The Sinking Ones

Fangkit stretched her legs out, being careful not to disturb her fellow den mates, as sunlight edged through the nursery. Whitekit and Webkit where whispering over in the corner and she rolled over groaning. When they only got louder she complained, "Guys can you please be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep."  
"You mean you. It's nearly sun high, everyone else is awake." Whitekit spoke. Fangkit bolted up and peered out the den. They were right, the sun hung high in the sky.  
"Oh, I guess I was tired." She said glumly, disappointed that she wasted most of the day.  
"Well you should be, you were thrashing around most of the night." Whitekit mocked.  
Then she remembered. All of her nightmares; she was in surrounded by what seemed like billion of trees like the ones she had seen across from the river. A thick fog hung through the air and the leaves were missing from every tree. In fact there was no green at all. The woods she was in was just sodden dirt under paw and tall brown trees with long twisting branches. The spot she had stood in was not as thick as the woods beyond and appeared to be a small clearing. The father she looked ahead the thicker the trees got, she doubted she could even make it through there. Suddenly the mist came in farther and along with it came noises. No, not really noises but more like the sound of the wind, but more distant. Then she made it out, they were voices. But far away, like they were carried by the mist. And the cats that spoke them were far away. She kept trying to make them out, but it was just murmurs. And it drove her crazy. She tried to run, travel to were ever they came from, wherever those cats, who were definitely in trouble, where. But she never moved, her legs did, but she stayed in the same spot, and that is when she woke up.  
"Are you okay Fangkit?" It was Webkit, of course, why would Whitekit care. But still, it was even odd for him. She shook her head and looked up at Webkit. But she couldn't, so she quickly flashed her eyes away and just nodded her head to reassure him. Whitekit mumbled something under breath before aloud calling echoed from across the clearing. She peered out once again and spotted Roughstar, proudly perched up on top of the clan branch after sending the call to gather the clan together.  
"Do you know what's happening?" She questioned turning her head and looking at them. But Whitekit didn't answer, instead she began to bound out of the nursery, and Webkit just gave her a purr and a nod. That was all she needed.  
"Come back here Whitekit! I'm not letting you go to your apprentice ceremony looking like a ragged ball of fur!" Hollered Mousefur. Now Fangkit was literally teeming with excitement. This was what she had been waiting for. Mousefur dragged Whitekit back in and gave her a thorough lick before moving on to Webkit, who didn't complain as much as his sister but still wiggled underneath his mother's tongue. But when it was her turn she laid perfectly still. Whitekit snorted at her and turned her head away.  
"I can't wait till it's my turn. Momma why can't we become apprentices too?" Wolfkit pestered.  
"You will, someday, when you are old enough." Brighteyes said as she hustled her kits outside. Wolfkit broke away from his mother and walked over to Fangkit.  
"You're so lucky. I wish I could become an apprentice with you." He said before giving her shoulder a friendly lick, "You'll become a great warrior someday, probably the best fighter in the clan!" He said before turning back to his family. Fangkit was happy Wolfkit accepted her when her old friend, Foxpaw, seemed to not care anymore. But she was about to become the most vicious warrior in the clan, she didn't need him.  
Fangkit walked proudly besides Webkit as the clan spotted them. Gingerpaw was there, standing next to her mentor, also her mother's sister, Duckflight, sat close to the clan branch, and even Dashpelt sat off to the side. The whole clan was here to see her and Mousestalker's kits become apprentices. Except for one, she noticed that Foxpaw was not in the gathering of Rockclan cats. But why should that matter?  
"Webkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Webpaw.  
"Nettleleaf, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Deadeye, and when she lost her sight and moved into the elders den, Poppynose proudly took her place, and you have shown yourself to be quick and brave. You will be the mentor of Webpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.  
Nettleleaf stepped forward and he and Webpaw touched noses. Then they stepped back as Whitekit went forward.  
"Whitekit, you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw.  
"Greysong, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Blizzardtail, and you have shown yourself to be cautious and a quick learner. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Roughstar spoke.  
"Fangkit, along with your siblings you have reached the age of six moons." said the clan leader. Fangkit cringed away from the word, looking over at Webpaw she was glad they weren't siblings, almost as glad as she was that she wasn't closely related to Whitepaw.  
"And it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fangpaw.  
"Lionsmoke, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I have proudly trained you to be the great warrior you are today, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and determined. You will be the mentor of Fangpaw." She nearly squealed in excitement. She hadn't thought about who her mentor would be. But she couldn't have been more pleased with having Lionsmoke. She just hoped he wouldn't be too bossy with her.  
"I expect you to pass on all you know to Fangpaw." He said at last before they both touched noses and the whole clan broke into a chanting of their new names. Fangpaw turned and looked into the crowd. Her father was already dispersing from the crowd. Yet Duckflight still stood nearby cheering louder than anyone else. And if she wasn't mistaken she didn't hear a single Webpaw or Whitepaw in her chant. She looked over the rest of the crowd and spotted Shrewheart. _So then Foxpaw must be in camp since her mentor didn't take her out, _Fangpaw thought, but she still didn't pick her old friend out of the crowd. Next thing she knew Duckflight was at her side.  
"Congratulations Fangpaw! Your mother would have been so proud. She always boasted about her kits becoming the best warriors in the clan. And seeing your little skirmish with Whitepaw yesterday I can see you're going to be quite a fighter." Fangpaw thanked her aunt before turning to her mentor.  
"I thought we would go see the territory. Stretch your legs a little bit. You have been cooped up in the camp for too long!" Lionsmoke joked before turning and heading straight for the northern exit. Fangpaw dashed after him till she was at his flank. As they headed up the ledge Foxpaw shouldered her way out of the heather tunnel.  
"Hello Foxpaw." She greeted her friend. Foxpaw turned to her as if she hadn't seen her standing there. Fear shone in her eyes and the way her mouth moved it was as if she wanted to say something but couldn't and all that came out was, "Oh hi."  
"Where have you been? I had my apprentice ceremony, I saw Shrewheart there though." Fangpaw asked, getting suspicious.  
"Oh, I was out with Blackpool, just uh practicing. Hey I got to go, bye Fangkit!" She hollered. Fangpaw slumped her shoulders. Foxpaw hadn't listened to her, since she still called her Fangkit.  
Next to her Lionsmoke piped up, "I swear Foxpaw is gonna get herself in trouble one of these days. Too easily influenced. You should of seen Hawkpetal trying to get her to go in the warriors den when she was still just a kit." He started walking again and slipped easily through the tunnel. Fangpaw followed after him before she spoke, "I never thought of her as gullible. She always seemed so sure of herself." The moment he must have been talking about probably happened right before she was born, but still it seemed strange behavior for her friend.  
"Nope, and I guess she tries to put on that act. But trust me, I know her better than anyone. Now come this way and you can see the moor!" He said before dashing off. Then Fangpaw realized her surroundings for the first time. After she escaped the tunnel she came upon a cliff, like the camp wall. And you could either turn left, which led down to the rockpile, or right, which what was at the end was hidden as it turned. She had heard of the word moor, but never seen it. In a few strides she was at her mentor's flank again an ahead of was the moorland. Tall grass seemed to cover every inch. But as she looked out further she could see a tree. It was massive, with what looked like branches falling to the ground.  
Fangpaw gasped, "What is that?" And as soon as she spoke Lionsmoke seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. "Oh, that's the Moontree. Surely you have heard Gingerpaw talking about it." And the answer was yes, she had. It was the meeting place of Starclan. It was where medicine cats and their apprentices shared dreams with them and were shown prophecies. And it was where Deputies went after the leader dies to receive their nine lives. Fangpaw gaped at its size of the tree; she had never seen a tree that big. Before she could say more Lionsmoke was dashing down the slope.  
They raced across the moor, going down and up hills. He showed her the creek that ran through the tall grass and the small clearings with nothing but dirt and rocks. And to her surprise there was more trees, but they were more like shrubs and bushes the nestled at the bottom of a larger hill.  
Running was exhilarating and alien like. She thought about how Brighteyes and Mousestalker said she would never be a warrior. But right now they were probably just sitting by the stream gossiping worthlessly. Fangpaw ran faster, feeling the power in her limbs. A twig cracked under her paw and clouds gathered over head. The air was frigid and cold and soon white flakes began gathering on the ground. It sent a shiver down her spine but instead of running back to camp she collapsed on the ground next to her mentor, purring. For once she felt alive. But as the snow build up a thick layer covered the ground and her legs began to sink.


	6. Phantoms

A mouse felt warm on Fangpaw's tongue as she gulped down the last smidgen of meat. The apprentice den wall's surrounded her, since the ground outside was devoured with snow. Even the whole fresh kill pile was moved into there since this was the emptiest den.  
Bluepaw was asleep at the back of the den, snoring loudly. Whitepaw and her brother were curled up in two parallel nest, mumbling about their first day as apprentices. Though it was cut short due to the snow storm, they seemed to have plenty to talk about. However, Fangpaw didn't mind their chatter since she felt like she could sleep for a moon. She purred. Foxpaw was right.  
Foxpaw's soft ginger pelt was the only one missing from the den. And to no surprise of Fangpaw Blackpool was missing too. Roughstar assumed that everyone would make it back to camp when the snow came but they were still missing. Lionsmoke was ballistic going off on Shrewheart for not watching over her apprentice. Sunnygaze, Foxpaw's mother, seemed to be quietly thinking off in the warriors den. And Gingerpaw, well she joked about how Foxpaw was probably just out causing trouble, but under it was her hidden fear that she tried to ignore by keeping herself busy with Tanglefoot. But Fangpaw knew better. She wasn't worried, more scared. Not that Foxpaw might be hurt, no, Gingerpaw was right and she was sure Foxpaw was causing trouble.  
Outside, through the wisps of snow a thick orange pelt stuck out against the white. Across from him a smaller black pelt walked away. Fangpaw distinguished the characters and as Shrewheart walked towards the warriors den Lionsmoke walked into the apprentices' den.  
"I swear, I don't know why Roughstar made Shrewheart be Foxpaw's mentor; she deserves someone so much better! Like Sedgetail would be suitable or even Blackpool!" Lionsmoke ragged as he sat next to Fangpaw. She cringed away from the word Blackpool. He probably wished he had gotten her as an apprentice too. Fangpaw shook her head; she needed to find out what was going on with those two. Duckflight had never like Blackpool and neither did Gingerpaw. And if she remembered correctly, Foxpaw use to complain at how he was such a showoff. But of course, Fangpaw couldn't judge her friend by her previous words and actions, she had changed to0 much.  
"And have you heard the nonsense from Mottlefeather? Well Tangefoot said Bluepaw's leg is healed and she can start training again. But now Mottlefeather is begging for Bluepaw's warrior ceremony now. In a snow storm no less? I swear she is crazy! Does she want us to freeze to death?" Lionsmoke let out a sigh. Fangpaw's whiskers twitched and she batted Lionsmoke's ear playfully.  
"Well I think you are just as crazy as her; arguing pointlessly in the midst of a snow storm!" She purrs before an eruption of commotion occurs outside.  
"Brighteyes! No, she was right here!" In an instant Whitepaw and Webpaw were racing outside but Lionsmoke was already ahead of them. A gust of wind hit Fangpaw's face as she peered outside. Though the snow was thick as she followed Lionsmoke's pelt towards the warrior's den she spotted a small brown cat and she scented Voleclaw, Brighteyes mate.  
"Where's momma? Momma?" It was Whitepaw, though I couldn't make her out when she was still her voice was very distinct. Then she raced to the warrior's den and no one stopped her. Though quit a crowd had gathered outside and Cinderwillow and Runningwings moved out of the way for Whitepaw. Briarfoot, Voleclaw's brother, moved closer to his brother. No one spoke as Whitepaw called for her mother, but a she-cat let out growl from inside the warrior's den and Otterbelly let out a snort. A few eyes stared at him, but nobody but Fangpaw and Bluepaw seemed to find the humor in it.  
"Whitepaw, she's not in there!" It was Webkit who finally spoke up. All eyes turned to him as the small apprentice stared into the den. Whitepaw came out with a sorrow expression.  
"I know, but I don't want to. I just... I can't." Her eyes glossed over and Voleclaw rushed to her side. A movement ruffled through the crowd as Roughstar stepped forward.  
"Whitepaw I promise we will find your mother, along with Foxpaw and Blackpool. Greeneye , you take a patrol up to the moor and the forest. Take Darkspots, Lionsmoke, Otterbelly, and Bluepaw. Duckflight I would like you to lead a search party down by the river and bay. I would like you to take Flametail, Runningwings, Sunspark, and Dustspark. And if you see any prey, well we could use some more if the storm holds up. Now go." A few cats snorted at his comment about prey and Lionsmoke's pelt bristled as he left with the patrol. But Bluepaw's face lit up when he said her name, but as the two patrols left the camp, one leaving the north exit and one the south, Gingerpaw looked at Bluepaw doubtfully. But Tanglefoot, well his face seemed to hold a much more feared expression.  
Once the patrols were gone Roughstar began to speak again, "Now everyone else stay in dens. But Mousestalker, take your kits and go to the apprentices den. The snow is building up on the roof and it could trap you in and even if it doesn't the apprentices den will be much warmer." Then everyone began to retreat to their dens but a few cats, including Fangpaw.  
"Voleclaw,when did Brighteyes disappear?" Spoke Roughstar.  
"I don't know. We were sleeping out the storm and when I woke up, well she was gone. I could've followed her tracks, but the snow was falling so fast and it diluted her scent. I checked the dirt place behind the rock pile, I checked the medicine cats den, even the nursery. But she was gone." Voleclaw spoke starring at the ground before looking defiantly up at the leader.  
"Why didn't you send me on a patrol? Didn't you realize it would kill me to stay behind?" He yelled.  
"Of course I considered sending you but your kits need you. Can you imagine what Whitepaw and Webpaw are going through right now? They need you now more than ever!" Spoke Roughstar as his voice raised to a scream.  
"No, I was never a good father. I have never been… why should it change now?" He replied before turning his back to Roughstar and walking into the warrior's den.  
"Tanglefoot?" Said Roughstar  
"Yes, Roughstar?" Asked Tanglefoot, which Fangpaw noticed standing close to her.  
"Has Starclan spoken? They normally do at a time like this. But I feel as if we haven't heard from them since…" He broke off.  
"Since Floodfur died." Tanglefoot finished his sentence. Fangpaw started to back away, realizing they didn't know she was there, and she probably wasn't supposed to be, but it intrigued her.  
"Don't forget Weaselpelt and her kits." Countered Roughstar. Fangpaw stopped right there. Maybe Roughstar meant kit, not kits. Maybe…  
"Oh… how could I forget; five cats gone in a night. And I don't think Dashpelt will ever get over it." Tanglefoot mumbled.  
"What about you? Floodfur was like a mother to you, since Yellowear never was much of one."  
"Well Gingerpaw keeps me distracted… and well so does Fangpaw." Her ears twitched at the mention of her name. She never saw much of Tanglefoot since she became an apprentice and only ever hanged around him the one moon she was a kit and Gingerpaw just became his apprentice. She stepped a little closer to the two cats.  
"What do you mean?", Questioned Roughstar.  
"Aw don't tell me you haven't been watching her too. You saw Whitepaw after their fight. Well you should have seen the whole thing. Brutal. I don't know why you gave her Lionsmoke as a mentor. Fangpaw seems to have enough anger issues by herself. You should have given her Raggedlight or a calmer warrior." Tanglefoot scoffed. Fangpaw's mouth formed a hiss that she kept quiet.  
"And what would that have done? Raggedlight is filled with enough sorrow after his brother, Troutpaw. Fangpaw doesn't need that. And I don't think she has anger problems either. Also have you ever thought that maybe I don't always give an apprentice a mentor that will help them. No, they are supposed to teach each other." Roughstar said. Fangpaw didn't know who Troutpaw was but she felt happy her grandfather defended her.  
"Uh, that's not what I am talking about. But haven't you noticed the day we found her well was a little strange. I mean a newborn kit making it all that way back to the edge of the moor by herself is highly unlikely. And we have no proof that she is Weaselpelt's daughter." Fangpaw let out a small gasp, _could Tanglefoot really believe that Weaselpelt was not her mother?_  
"Well do you not believe what Dashpelt said? After we conspicuated that she might be Dashpelt spoke up and said he would recognize those long legs anywhere and swore that she was Weaselpelt's." Roughstar questioned.  
"Well I believe he believes what he said but think about it? After losing his mate and kits don't you think he might have just wanted to believe that she was his kin. And as for the long legs, well any cat could have them. Besides some kin of the loners who joined Rockclan in the beginning may have the same trait. It's not uncommon." Fangpaw began to walk away from them. _ Could it be true, _she thought, _but she had her father's coat. But still could he have mated with another warrior. Did she look like any she-cat in the clan. But no other cat was missing that night, and surely no one could hide a pregnancy. So it must have been a cat outside of the clan, a loner? _  
Her thoughts were all confusing and she became more numb by the second. She backed into the apprentice's den as she shook of the snow coating her fur.  
"Well there you are Fangpaw, we were wondering where you got off to." Mousestalker said as she cuddled around her kits in the back of the den.  
"Uh yeah, I was um talking to Gingerpaw." She fibbed as a shiver ran down her spine. No one else spoke as she climbed in her nest. But as she looked around the den she realized there was an absence.  
"Where's Webpaw?" She asked still looking to see if she had somehow missed the grey little tabby.  
"He's in the medicine cat's den getting more moss." Bluepaw replied.  
"Well I'm gonna go help him. I can't sleep anyway." Fangpaw said as she walked out the den, but she hesitated as she disappeared into the thick snow.  
"What's wrong with her?" It was Whisperkit.  
"Foxpaw is her best friend, and Brighteyes her mother." Mousestalker replied.  
"No, Brighteyes is my mother. She already lost hers. She has no right to mourn over her. When they find her help me make sure she can't sit for her vigil." said Whitepaw, who pretended to be asleep.  
When no one replied Fangpaw let out a slight gasp. Of course that wasn't why she was upset but she would still mourn for her adoptive mother. And Whitepaw assumed that she was dead! Fangpaw scoffed as she turned and walked to the stream. Her paws kept sinking as she trudged forward and ahead she made out a grey body. She sped up her pace still she was at his flank.  
"Hey Webpaw, I came to help you get some moss."  
"Oh okay. Well lets hurry. It's too cold to stand out here too long." Fangpaw and Webpaw quickened their pace as they crossed the stream and into the medicine cat's clearing.  
The den felt dank as they walked in Fangpaw felt Webpaw shiver next her. Tanglefoot was still absent but Gingerpaw was in the back of the den. Suddenly, Fangpaw was happy that Webpaw had not heard her fib about Gingerpaw and her talking.  
"Ugh, I don't know what Roughstar was thinking when he sent Bluepaw out on that patrol. She still needs time to get back in shape." Gingerpaw complained sounding more like Tanglefoot. Webpaw purred as he asked where the moss was.  
"Oh it's right over there." She spoke, as she flicked her tail to a pile of moss on the other side of the den. Webpaw nodded his head and walked over to pick up some slabs of moss in mouth and Fangpaw followed and did the same. Gingerpaw flicked a tail for them to leave, which annoyed Fangpaw but Webpaw just turned to leave.  
Outside they met the blistering winds yet again and Fangpaw ducked her head and pushed forward. Yet Webpaw did not do the same as Fangpaw. He walked forward as if the cold didn't numb his nose and the wind didn't burn his eyes. And she realized nothing could send pain to an already broken warrior.  
As they neared the apprentices den a loud searing scream came from inside the walls of the cave. Webpaw and Fangpaw sped up into gallops as they gripped the moss tighter. Inside the cave Whisperkit stood there with her head raised up to the sky. And Fangpaw saw no one, just a long-furred, brown kit looking moons older. Whisperkit's legs began to crippled a cracking sounded from her neck. But maybe that was just an illusion, just like the quiet voices Fangpaw was hearing. They were distant, almost mute, but there; again, just like her dream. Whisperkit's head began to look straight forward again, straight at Fangpaw.  
"Stop, stop, STOP!" She yelled her voice raising louder, then as she looked deeper into Fangpaw's eyes she saw something, "Fangpaw, listen, listen." But she just stared back in horror, till Whisperkit dropped her head and fell to the ground. Then Fangpaw saw everything, everything at once; Whiskerkit running forward with his mother, Tanglefoot coming into the den and rushing over to Whisperkit. And Wolfkit, standing with his tail tucked between his legs and his hindquarters pushed up against the cave's wall. But Fangpaw, she couldn't do anything. The voices were gone from the air but they still rung in her head, not making any sense but ringing louder and louder. But the voices did not get clearer as they get louder. Instead they became bangs of thunder and cries of death.  
Fangpaw shook her head to get rid of them. Suddenly, she forgot about Whisperkit lying on the floor because all that filled her head was murmurs. She crossed the small crowd of people, dazed. She went to her nest to lay down and closed her eyes. But her breaths remained rapid and her ears pricked. And no sleep came upon her. But soon she the voices slipped away and Fangpaw's shoulders relaxed. But then another voice arose and panic struck Fangpaw till she realized it was just Tanglefoot and Whisperkit.  
"I don't know. I just I couldn't hear anything, but these voices screaming inside my head." Spoke Whisperkit with a stutter.  
"Voices? What were they saying?" Tanglefoot asked.  
"That's just it. I have no idea. They were too quiet, but too loud at the same I did hear one thing." Whisperkit said with cowering shoulders.  
"What was it?" Tanglefoot continued to press, not paying attention to the kit's wide eyes and pricked fur.  
"A name. They were calling out for Fangpaw."

And that is when they came back. Pulling Fangpaw deeper into sleep. Phantom's voices, with their claws snatched onto her pelt and teeth ripping at her ears. Phantoms with red eyes and blood stained fur and the scent of Fangpaw in their breath. Then it was nothing, nothing but a dreamless sleep. One that she couldn't seem to wake up from.


	7. Sloom

And she didn't. She stayed asleep and the snow kept falling. The patrols came back, frost bitten and out of luck. Prey came in slowly as long as the river stayed unfrozen. Bluepaw waited in the entrance of the apprentices, staring intently at the snow as if it would stop falling and they could have her warrior's ceremony. Mousestalker and her kits stayed in the warriors den since the roof of their den had collapsed and so did the leader's den, forcing Roughstar into the warriors den. Whitekit and Webkit stayed huddled in the back of the nursery. Whisperkit just stared at Fangpaw so much that she couldn't even look her way. Whiskerkit didn't leave his sister's side while Wolfkit seemed scared stiff of her. Mousestalker always brought prey back and soaked moss into the den for them and seemed to be the only one who talked. And Fangpaw just lay there, watching, listening, thinking of the conversation between Tanglefoot and Roughstar, but never coming back to conscious, but still breathing, never dreaming.  
A sunrise, a moon, six moons, Fangpaw didn't know how much time passed. She tried to count by the number of meals she had, but that wasn't very stable since prey had become scarce. Search patrols went out again and again until some warriors complained that they could use that wasted energy and time on hunting but Lionsmoke always managed to shut them up. But nothing changed, and that was killing her. The clan was quiet and dreary. The Phantom voices slipped in and out of her head and made her feel as if it were about to explode. They didn't make any sense. Their voices were all muffled until one, out of the hundreds, one was sharp and clear.  
"Fangpaw!" And this time it was no hallucination.


End file.
